Birthday Detention
by MissRedHead
Summary: Isidora Kilian had, had a crush on her potions professor for a couple years. So on her 18th birthday she takes the situation into her own hands, knowing the worse thing that could happen was he would say no. How will she react when she learns he shares the same feelings for her, though she doesn't realize to what extent. Can she handle his affections? SSxOC mild OOC Snape. One-shot


**So this came to me out of no where while working on the newest chapter of "The Cowboy's Marine". It's just a one-shot but a story all the same. I will continue with "The Cowboy's Marine", this won't stop me from that. Just needed to get it out of my head. Enjoy!**

 **~~~SSxIK~~~**

When she was born, every one called her the Snow White of the modern age. Her skin was milky white, not a mark on it. Her hair was as black as onyx and her eyes were as blue as the sky. Born to a muggle mother and a wizard father, Isidora Killian was a boring half-blood that no one thought would amount to much.

When she arrived at Hogwarts her first year, she was surprisingly sorted into Slytherin. A house ruled by pure-blood witches and wizards. They weren't bad per se, just rude and arrogant.

Many wizards didn't mind she was a half-blood, she was still beautiful. The emerald green and silver in her robes made her skin glow, and her long black curls framed her heart shaped face perfectly. Her bright blue eyes framed with long, thick, black eyelashes. Her lips plump and red like the sweetest apple.

She was intelligent, excelling at Potions and DADA. Her teachers thought of her as a thrill to have in class, her intelligence exuding from her in waves in all of her classes every term.

The older she got, the more she noticed the boys around her, the ones who looked at her with lust in their eyes or the look of longing in others. Many girls gave her a look of disdain or envy, no matter how hard Isidora tried to cover up her beauty with baggy clothes or charms to make her blend in, she was still noticed, still leered at.

It wasn't until her final year at Hogwarts did she decide to just embrace her beauty. She wore clothes the proper size, if not a slight size smaller, she wore muggle makeup and smiled more than se ever had. Though she wasn't trying to capture the looks of the young wizard boys, no there was only one man who she had her sights set on. He was dark, mysterious, and exuded an air of authority everywhere she went. Isidora wasn't sure why she was drawn to him, but she was. So on the day of her 18th birthday, Isidora did something she never thought about doing before.

While making Amortentia, Isidora was throwing a pair of lacefly wings, her black hair pulled back at the nape of her neck. She purposely didn't stir before tossing in wormwood as Professor Snape was walking up to look at her potion.

"Miss Killian, just because you are passing my class does not mean you can ignore the recipe for Amortentia." He said, his deep and silky voice echoing around the dungeon classroom, drawing attention, "If brewed incorrectly, Miss Killian, the smoke it will produce can kill a full grown giant."

"Honestly Professor, I thought the stirring there was unnecessary, I've only added lacefly wing to the mixture, what is the point of stirring when it won't disintegrate unless the wormwood in it too." She replied, smirking, "The color is correct at this moment, the steam is still white. I think Professor, you're just an arse who thinks everything should be done your way."

She could see a vein popping out of his neck, his brow furrowing even more if that was possible. She stood smirking at him, her eyes filled with mirth and defiance. When he spoke again, his voice was no more than a growl. The sound coming from somewhere deep in his chest.

"Miss Killian, for your defiance I will be taking 10 points from Slytherin and you will be serving detention with me every night for a week. Beginning tonight." He growled, glaring down at the onyx haired girl, "You will be here as soon as you finish your dinner."

"Only a week? You must be loosing your touch Professor. I was honestly expecting a month." She grinned, trying to push him more.

"You think I've gone soft, Miss Killian? Well then, a month of detention here in the dungeons and another 20 points from Slytherin." He whispered, his voice deadly before turning away from her, leaving her to her potion, "The rest of you! Get back to your assignment! I will not have gawking in my classroom!"

Isidora stood there smirking while the other students immediately went back to what they were doing, some glancing her way every so often. A Gryffindor girl whom she shared a table with, stared at her with wide brown eyes.

"Have you gone mental!" She hissed at Isidora quietly as she added Ashwinder egg to her potion.

"No, I just thought it would be fun to get a rise out of him on my birthday." She smiled, following the instructions in her book once again.

The rest of class was uneventful, only the sound of stirring and chopping filling the class room. Isidora was proud of herself, having stood up to Snape and gotten the reaction she wished for. Potions was her last class of the day so heading to her dorm, she had a slight skip in her step, excited for her night in detention. Donning a pair of tight jeans and a low cut pink sweater. Slipping on her flats, she walked down to the great hall for dinner a bag slung over her shoulder, filled with school work she hoped she wouldn't have to do tonight.

Her friends in Slytherin were curious about why she was dressed up for detention but thought better than to tell them. She knew no one would agree with her attraction, to most Snape's bat-like appearance was frightening and unattractive, yet to her it was different, refreshing.

She ate her dinner quickly, wanting to get to the dungeons as quickly as possible, though trying not to draw attention to herself. As soon as she finished, she bid her friends goodbye, feigning dread about having to attend detention on her birthday.

Walking through the halls, she ignored the stares from her outfit. Her mind was set on what she wanted to acquire as a birthday gift. When she arrived at the dark, wooden door, she calmed herself with a deep breath, feigning innocence and regret as she knocked on the door.

There was a call of "Enter" from behind it and she slowly walked into the potions classroom. Snape was no where to be found, though he told her to come in. Looking around she noticed a light from a door she had never noticed before even though she had been in that same classroom for seven years.

Walking up to it, she pushed it open slightly to see a dark office, room only lit by a couple candles.

"Professor?" She asked, pushing the door open fully.

"Come in Miss Killian and take a seat." He said, not looking up from the papers on his desk as he motioned towards the seat before him.

Sitting down, Isidora hung her bag on the back of the chair, placing her hands lightly in her lap. She was worried he would just make her sit here in silence, not allowing her to speak, therefore not being able to achieve what she wanted to.

He finally looked up at her, clasping his hands on the desk in front of him as he leaned forward, staring at her with his dark, black eyes.

"Miss Killian, will you explain to me that outburst today. You usually do as you are told, trying not draw attention to yourself. Today you defied me, talked back, and insulted me in front of my entire class. Do you have an explanation at all?" He said, still staring at her.

"I'm sorry professor, I just haven't been in the best of moods today. I have been unable to be my joyful self due to the fact that no one remembered my birthday." She sighed, looking down at her hands, trying to hide the joy that she knew was shining in her eyes, "My parents are away on holiday so they are unable to send an owl, my friends all forgot, and it seemed as though my birthday was just another day to everyone around me."

He sighed, leaning back in his chair and pinching the bridge of his roman nose. Isidora bit her lip and looked around the office, her eyes skimming the books on the shelves.

"Take that lip out of your mouth, Miss Killian." Snape growled, making her jump.

"I'm sorry Professor?" She asked, staring wide eyed at him.

"I said, Isidora," He growled out, her name rolling off his tongue like velvet, "Take that lip out of your mouth. Or will I have to show you how to do it."

"You should probably show me professor," She smiled, her lip between her teeth once more.

Before Isidora know what was happening, Snape was in front of her, his thumb on her bottom lip. Pulling it from between her teeth and rubbing his thumb along it. She couldn't help the gasp that escaped her, the feeling of his rough thumb igniting things in her she didn't know couldn't ignite.

His fingers traveled down her chin and neck, hovering over her collar bone.

"Isidora, tell me the real reason why you were defiant today. It may be something I could help you with." Snape spoke, staring into her wide blue eyes.

"I wanted to receive detention, to have a chance to be alone with you. I wanted to try for a birthday gift that would be unreachable without detention." She replied, her voice already breathy with desire.

"Come with me Isidora, I'm sure I could make your birthday fantasy come true." He said, taking her small hand in his and leading her into his chambers.

Isidora felt warm all over, her face was flushed and she was sure her sweater blended with her skin. She didn't notice that Snape had moved behind her until his hands were trailing down her body with a feather light touch.

"I want you to tell me what you wanted to happen tonight, I'm sure I could comply. As long as you do as I say." His voice was thick with lust, his hands wrapping around her waist.

"I will do as you say Professor." She said, her head lolling back as he placed light kisses along her neck, "I always fantasized that you would strip me from my clothes and I stripped from your, our lips connected in a feverish kiss, you would be kissing and caressing my body until I am writhing for you, begging for you. Then you kiss me as your hands touch where I need you most, your hands bringing me to completion before you slide into me. Taking me in every position you wish until I am screaming your name."

He let out a growl as she finished speaking before turning her to face him, placing his lips on hers in a heated kiss. Their lips moving in a dance that had been around many years, her hands were gripping his inky black hair, enjoying the softness of it as his hands explored her body.

She nipped at his bottom lip, enjoying the slap on the ass she received for doing so. He opened his mouth to her, their tongues battling for dominance before she let him take control and explore her mouth. His hands gripped the bottom of her sweater, breaking the kiss to lift it over her head as her hands slipped of him teaching robes, letting them fall with a thump to the floor.

She got to work on the buttons of his frock, growling about the layers he wore. Pulling her to the bed, her pushed her back onto the emerald green comforter, pulling her flats off and yanking her jeans from her legs. She watched him through hooded eyes as he took in the black and silver underwear set she wore, the fabric being barely then, the lace transparent. Sitting up, she got to work on his belt, staring up at him as she untucked his white shirt as he unbuttoned it, stepping from his shoes. She pushed his pants down his legs before scooting back to the head of the bed, watching him finish undressing.

She could see the scars from years of potions brewing and hard work. She beckoned him towards him but he raised a single eyebrow at her before grabbing her ankle, pulling her back to the end of the bed.

"What did I tell you, Isidora." He growled out, looming over her.

"Sorry, Professor." She giggled, running her hands along his chest.

"Call me Severus," He replied before latching onto her neck.

"Severus." She said, her voice more a moan than anything as he bit down where her neck met her shoulder.

He placed a hand on her breast as the other wrapped around her back, finding the clasp to her bra, freeing and baring her chest to him. He immediately latched to a nipple, rolling the hardening bud between his teeth. Isidora let out a breathy moan, her back arching, pressing her chest farther into his mouth while his hand gave the other nipple just as much attention before switching his attentions.

She wove her fingers through his hair, holding him to her chest. She wasn't sure if she could take the attention much more, the longer he laved her breasts, the warm her body became and the coil in her belly grew tighter. She tried but failed to pull her legs together but Snape made sure his body was blocking her release.

"Severus, please." She moaned out, her voice a whimpering plea.

"In due time Isidora." He replied, kissing down her belly.

His fingers looped into the sides of her underwear, pulling them off her hips. He could smell her arousal, he watched it drip from her like a river of honey. He couldn't help but taste, rubbing his thumb lightly across her slit, gathering the fluid there. Isidora watched as he took his thumb, sucking her fluids off it before closing his eyes with a hum.

"You taste delicious Isidora." He hummed, looking at her with hooded eyes.

She blushed, looking down as he studied her naked body before she felt something on her, it as soft and warm, yet still rough. Looking up with wide eyes, she saw Snape's head between her leggings, lapping up her juices. She let out a moan, her back arching off the bed as her hands tangled in his hair, holding him in place. Her head thrashed back and forth, aching for a release as the coil in her belly wound tighter and tighter, threatening to make her internally combust.

He lashed at her clit with his tongue, before biting down, finally releasing that coil. A long, loud moan bubbling from her lips as her back arched painfully up from the bed, her thighs holding Snape in place while her hands gripped the blankets in a death grip.

He lapped at her through her orgasm before climbing up the bed. She wasn't sure when he removed his underwear but he laid above her, his manhood probing her entrance lightly. Nodding, he pushed into her slowly, a long groan escaping his lips as he sheathed himself inside her.

When he was in her to the hilt, he waited, giving himself time to move. She tightly gripped him, holding him inside her, her muscles still fluttering from her orgasm. When he knew she was okay, he began to move. Long, slow thrusts that hit her just right. Her moans mingled with his, filling the room.

They moved together, both wanted to bring the other to completion, to hear their pleasure filled moans. Isidora's wishes forgotten for a slow and sensual dance as their lips connected, their tongues matching the rhythm their hips created.

By the time the coil in Isidora's belly had tightened as it had before, they were both dripping in sweat, their moans intermingling. Isidora came first, his name coming out as a moan on her lips. Snape followed not long after, shouting her name to the room before collapsing beside her, holding her.

When their breathing had evened out, Snape's fingers playing with her hair. She turned to him, sitting up on her elbows.

"Why were you willing to sleep with me, Severus?" She asked, looking down at him.

"Would you like the truth Isidora?" He replied, answering her question with a second question, only continuing when I nodded, "Well, I've watched you for a few years now, watched how you grew from the unusually beautiful young child to a beautiful and enchanting woman. I stared as you began dressing a bit more provocatively and how you seemed to put more effort into how you looked for my class than any others.

"I knew you either shared the feelings of lust and longing I had for you, or you were trying to impress that Markenson girl you sit beside. I watched as you blushed when I showed you attention or tried to make the best potion you could in hopes of a compliment from me. When you began talking back today, I knew there was something going on. When you made it clear you wanted me as I wanted you by wearing those tight jeans and low cut top, I knew I needed to act. The fact that it was your birthday was a plus too."

She blushed as he spoke, laying her head on his chest. He moved her up the bed with him, pulling the both under the silk sheets. He placed a light kiss on her forehead before falling asleep to her soft snores.

The next morning she dressed in a hurry, hoping to make it up to her room after her roommates had already left, placing a longing kiss on Snape's lips in anticipation for their next detention that night. Wondering what tricks he had up his sleeve.


End file.
